Life
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Kankuro had hoped for somewhere safe for him and his siblings, what he got was so much more...rating may go up. Chapter 4 holds swearing. Don't say you weren't warned. :::For earthbender068::::::DUNDED!:::
1. Chapter 1

**Like OMG, I am a genius:) This is an awsome story, written over the course of 2 hours, that is currently 17 word doc pages long. I was so impressed with my self. Well, here you go with the first chapter. I've done tons of one-shots for this pair, and I finally got this idea for a longer one:) Hope you like...but considering the ppl reading this will be KibaKank fans or my personal fans (love to you all), i can pretty much guarentee you will.**

**Also, i am currently more pissed off than i have ever been. My moods go up and down, and today, i started on a down. Usually i can recover, but then my dad had a go at me, followed by my sister, then my mum. All of these were unrelated and totaly groundless. they just flipped at me for no reason. Not even my happy song is working:( (special D, come with me --- Awsome song) I feel like such shit and if that wasnt bad enough, i got invited to a party. why is that bad you ask? because i always feel like a rite dick at parties. I'm always the loser in the corner that the assholes hit on.**

**Anyhoo, hope your days have been better than mine.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Kankuro held his brother to him with a sigh. Temari had been gone for hours, and he was worried, but now Gaara was asleep, and there was no way he could leave him to go find her. He would have to wait until he woke up and could walk along with him. The five year old was small for his age, but he was still heavy. "What are you doing?" A voice asked. Kankuro looked up, pulling Gaara defensively closer again.

"Who are you?" He hissed. The figure silhouetted at the end of the alley didn't look like he would be much older than Kankuro himself.

"My name's not important right now, but I know where your sister is."

"Temari? What have you done with her?" He growled, standing while holding Gaara with him.

"Oi, calm down, you'll wake the kid, and I haven't done anything to her. I found her trying to steal some food." Kankuro paled. What had happened to her? Did he turn her in? Did he hurt her? "She's alright, don't sweat it, I didn't turn her in." Mind reader. "She's with my friends, and sent me to get you." He came forwards, into the dim moonlight. "I'm Kiba." He held out a hand. Kankuro nervously shook it. "Come on, we should get going, its going to rain." Kiba turned, going to walk off.

"Wait!" Kankuro called. Kiba looked back with a frown. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but you don't really have a choice right now." He grinned. Kankuro blushed slightly. That flash of a smile made him feel funny. "So unless you want you and your brother to get drenched, I suggest you follow me." He began walking. Kankuro hurried after him. He was right. He really did have no choice. He didn't know where Temari was, and she had said she would only be about half an hour. Either she was where this boy said she was or she had been arrested.

"Where are we going?" He asked after about half an hour of walking. His arms were getting tired, and the threat of rain was getting unnerving.

"Don't worry, it's just down here." He shot another smile at him. They stopped at a statue.

"This is it?" He asked, shifting Gaara again to lessen the pain on his aching limbs.

"Not yet." He leant against it, arms folded. "Watch and be amazed." He hit the edge of the statues plaque. The golden sheet slid back slightly before vanishing down, revealing a set of steps. Kankuro had obviously been gaping, as Kiba grinned again. "Impressed?"

"It's alright." He shrugged, righting his composure. Kiba smirked, turning and sliding through the hole.

"Hurry up; they'll eat all the food before long."

"Food?" Kankuro asked, gingerly following him. It was impressive that he managed to pull it off with Gaara still in his arms.

"How else do you think I keep my wonderful physic?" Kiba laughed, grabbing a something off the wall and bringing out a lighter. He put it to the object he held, lighting a large torch. A damp walled tunnel was lit up, the wet walls glittering in the light. "This way." They walked away, heading down deep. They walked for what seemed like hours, although that could just be how the already exhausted Kankuro saw it. "Nearly there." Kiba said. "Bet your sister will be glad to see you."

"She'd better be." Kankuro grumbled, making Kiba laugh again.

"She wanted to come get you herself, but we didn't want to risk more then one coming for you."

"Oh." Kankuro couldn't think of anything else to say. He felt Gaara start to shift in his arms. Kankuro looked down, smiling slightly.

"I never asked, but what's your name?" Kiba suddenly asked. Kankuro blinked. Why was his name so important?

"Kankuro." He said, looking back up.

"Well good to finally know who you are Kankuro." He grinned, stopping by a door and putting out the torch before knocking.

"Who is it?"

"Me, and I found them."

"Oh right!" The door was pulled open, revealing a grinning blonde. "Hay! I'm Naruto!"

"Uh…Kankuro." Kankuro nervously introduced himself. Gaara let out a small grumble, shifting. "And this is Gaara."

"Awww, bless!" He laughed. "Come on! Your sisters been freaking out." Kankuro blinked as he was pulled into the light of many candles. They seemed to line a path that twisted off out of sight into trees. He heard the door shut and lock behind them, and could only assume Kiba was following as Naruto pulled him along fast. The path finally opened out into a large clearing. A fire burned in the middle, and people were fathered around. Kankuro barely had a second to react as a familiar figure threw herself at him.

"Oh my god! You're safe!"

"Obviously." Kankuro laughed, staggering back under the weight of his sister as she hugged him. She jumped back, taking the bleary eyed Gaara from him, inspecting the five year old with concern. Kankuro shook out his arms, grateful for the relief. "What happened to half an hour then?" He asked, smirking.

"Sorry, but Kiba found me, and he offered a place to stay. I couldn't turn that down, but I told him where to find you once I was sure it was safe!" She said it so fast Kankuro had to take a second to translate it.

"Good to know."

"You need food." Temari suddenly decided, pulling Kankuro along by the arm.

"Ow, jeeze, I also need you not to break my arm." He snapped. Temari, as usual, ignored him and dragged him round to where a young man was waiting.

"This is Iruka." Temari grinned. "Iruka, this is Kankuro." She introduced them. Kankuro, a little overwhelmed, nodded, taking the offered plate from him. Kiba appeared beside him, grinning.

"Come on, it's quieter over here." He said quietly, leading Kankuro off. "Didn't think you'd want to be the centre of attention." He explained, stopping just inside the trees.

"Thanks." Kankuro said, extremely grateful for this. He hated having everyone staring at him. He picked at the food on the plate, wondering why they were doing all this. It seemed rude to ask, so he contented himself with another question. "So what's the deal with this place?" Kiba looked fondly round at the group laughing by the fire.

"We all live here."

"Whose we?"

"Any strays we find."

"Strays?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"That's what we call anyone like you and your brother and sister. Its pretty much what we all are." Kiba flopped down against a tree. "I've lived here all my life. My mom moved here with my sister when she got pregnant with me, and raised me here until she died." Kankuro sat beside him, unsure about how to react. "Hana vanished not long after, but I couldn't bring myself to move into the town. I met Naruto about a year after. We went and rescued his brother and sister, and it just grew from there."

"Wow." Kankuro breathed. "How'd you hide it?"

"We're ages outside the city, and this forest is said to be haunted, so no one wants to check it out. We don't do anything truly awful, just what we have to."

"You steal?"

"I guess you could call it that. I call it borrowing." He grinned at Kankuro. "It works well." A silence fell.

"So where do you guys sleep?" He asked to break the silence.

"You'll see. Once everyone's done you'll see." Kiba leant his head back smiling. "Temari told me what happened."

"Oh." There was nothing more he could say really.

"How'd you get out?" This made Kankuro smirk. One of the few things in his life he was proud of was this. He had worked it all out.

"It took ages. I just spent all my time watching the guards and working out how to kill all the cameras at once." He smirked wider. "They really never saw that coming. I got them both ready, and told them when to run. I caught up with them a couple of days later."

"Why the delay?"

"Well they caught me first time I tried it. Temari had no idea I got caught, she just thought it took a while." He shrugged. "Make sure you don't tell her, she would kill me for not telling her."

"Don't worry, I won't." Kiba laughed. Kankuro smiled slightly, finishing up what was on his plate. "You done?" He asked, nodding to the plate.

"Oh, yeah."

"Let's go give it in." Kiba pulled him up. Once they had handed in the plate, Kiba led him to where they were putting out the fire. "You'll like this." He grinned, looking round.

"Like what?"

"Look up and wait." The plume of smoke climbed high as Kankuro frowned into the dark canopy of leaves above. His eyes went wide when lights flickered into life, outlining walkways previously hidden in the dark.

"Wow." He breathed, staring up into the light dotted around the trees. "That's amazing."

"Told you." Kiba grinned, nudging him. "Let's go find your sister. I'll show you where you guys are sleeping." As if on cue, Temari hurried up to them, holding Gaara still. "Well that was easy. Follow me you guys." He led them to a rough wooden ladder leaning against a tree. They seemed to be the only ones who were using the ladder. Everyone else was climbing straight up the trees. "You'll be staying in my room." Kiba informed them, pulling Temari up before turning to help Kankuro.

"But where will you sleep?" Temari asked, looking concerned.

"Where I can." He grinned at her concerned look. "I'm alright, don't worry." They fell silent, walking along behind him through the maze of little lights. It was so surreal, walking on what looked like nothing, guided only by lights and Kiba. After a while Kiba, stopped. "Here we are." He grinned, stopping in front of a dark shape. He reached behind him, frowning and fumbling until he apparently found what he was looking for. There was a click, and lights flared, highlighting what looked like a doorway. "Home sweet home." He walked through. Kankuro and Temari hurried after him, stopping when they entered. It was a round, wooden walled room with high roof and three little windows. It had cushions scattered on the floor, and blankets strew in the corners. "It's a bit of a mess." He grinned, turning with blankets in his arms. "Would have tidied if I'd know you were coming."

"It's so sweet!" Temari grinned, putting Gaara down. He instantly attached himself to her leg, peering out from behind it. Kiba grinned at this.

"He's a cute kid. Well, make yourselves at home. We'll sort out one of your own tomorrow." Kiba walked out, brushing against Kankuro as he went. Whether is was conscious or not, Kankuro didn't know, but it made him shiver involuntarily. Kankuro was frozen in place as Temari started to arrange the cushions, making a little nest for Gaara.

"In there." She ordered. Gaara crawled in, curling into a ball as Temari covered him with a blanket. "Come on Kankuro, you need sleep too." She laughed, grabbing a blanket and throwing it at him. He caught it, snapping out of his trance.

"Uh, right." He sat down on Gaara's other side, taking his jacket off. It would be uncomfortable to sleep in. It took about five minutes after Temari had turned the light off before he decided on something. He stood, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kiba."

"Why?" Kankuro didn't answer, just walked out. He didn't know why he was doing it, he just wanted to talk to Kiba. He wandered the walkways for a while, stopping when a painful realisation struck him. He was lost. Great. Why'd he always get lost no matter where he was? He sighed, leaning on one of the ropes lining the walkways.

"Hay." A voice said. He looked up. Kiba was grinning at him from a walkway above him. "Looking for me?"

"Uh…" Kankuro couldn't think of anything smart to say. Kiba laughed, jumping off the higher walkway and landing next to him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He grinned.

"You seem to show me a lot of things." Kankuro commented, but followed him anyway.

"Last thing, I swear." Kiba smiled back at him, leading him back down through the walkways. When they reached the clearing again, Kiba led him to the middle, where the fire had been, and stopped.

"Okay, we're here, what is it?"

"Don't be so impatient." Kiba laughed, flopping down on a blanket laying there. He patted the ground beside him. Kankuro nervously obeyed, laying next to him. "Now just look up." He frowned, turning his attention to the sky. His mouth fell open.

"I think that beats the lights before." He said, eyes fixed on the inky sky littered with diamond like stars.

"Mmm, you can only see it when the smokes cleared, but when it has, it's…" He trailed off, waving a hand above him.

"Yeah." Kankuro agreed. It was breathtaking. Kankuro looked to the side slightly, inspecting Kiba's face. The light the stars cast highlighted the tattoos making him seem to shimmer slightly. Kiba looked to the side, spotting him staring.

"What?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Nothing." Kankuro mumbled after a second, looking back up at the stars. They were silent for a moment, looking up at the sky. "Kiba, I gotta ask. Why are you doing all this for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you being so kind to us? We're no one important." Kankuro shrugged with a sigh. Kiba was silent for a moment, apparently considering his answer.

"I don't know." He finally sighed. "My mom always used to say everyone deserves a home. I guess that's why I do this."

"Oh…"

"She used to bring me and Hana out here when we were little." He said absent mindedly. Kankuro smiled slightly at the thought of a baby Kiba. "She'd tell us all these weird stories about monsters and stuff. When she got sick, she started telling us something different though." He sighed again. "She started telling us that whenever someone dies, they become a star." Kiba tilted his head slightly.

"It's a nice thought." Kankuro nodded. "It's good to know they go somewhere."

"Yeah. I reckon she knew she was going to die. Probably wanted to make it easier on us. I hope I can be like that when it's my time." They fell into silence, laying there. Kankuro felt Kiba's head come to rest on his shoulder, and moved his own head so his cheek rested on the messy brown hair. Kankuro let his eyes close, the warmth from Kiba wash over him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:) I love this story, I really do. I have also made a vow to reply to all reviews for this one. Hope you enjoy chapter 2, as you will discover the characters in this. To make one thing clear however: Sasuke will not be appearing, as he is a bastard. (Rewatching the entire anime, and just got to the bit where he buggers off, so I'm a bit anti-Sasuke right now)**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Kankuro sat next to Temari, not listening to what she was saying. Gaara was sat on his lap, drawing on his arm with a pen. A small pink bundle leapt into his line of vision, leaning forwards and resting her hands on her knees. "Hellooooo!" The little girl sand, talking to Gaara. Gaara let out a small squeak, backing away. "I'm Sakuuuuuura." She sang again, holding out a hand for him to shake. Gaara looked positively terrified, pressing into Kankuro's chest as much as he could. A voice laughed, and a woman picked the girl apparently called Sakura up off the floor.

"Sorry about her." The brown haired woman laughed. "She's a little excitable."

"Me?" The girl squeaked. "No!"

"Liar." She shifted the girl, extending a hand. "I'm TenTen." Temari pushed herself up, shaking TenTen's hand.

"I'm Temari, that's Kankuro, and the little one hiding is Gaara." She smiled. "Is Sakura you're daughter?"

"Yeah. Her dad is sulking around here somewhere. What about Gaara?"

"My baby brother." She smiled. "He's a bit of a wimp."

"Don't worry, Sakura's a bit full on anyway."

"I can see. So how old is she?"

"5."

"Same as Gaara."

"Well there's another one their age around here, but he's a classic needle in a haystack."

"So he doesn't turn up all that often?"

"Nope." TenTen smiled. "So how about a little tour? I bet your don't know us all yet."

"Not yet no." Temari grinned. "Ass up Kankuro." She ordered. Kankuro sighed and stood, picking Gaara up with him. TenTen smiled, leading them off.

"You know Naruto don't you?" They nodded. "Well, over there with him are Ino and Deidara. They're triplets. Naruto was the first to run off, but then they followed. Just to clarify, Deidara is a guy." Kankuro looked to the three blondes. He guessed Ino to be the one with boobs. Deidara really looked like a girl. That was really…weird. "Over there by the tree with the crisps is Choji, and asleep next to him is Shikamaru. Choji comes from some big family, and Shikamaru was a servant. They both hated it, so they ran off."

"Are they together?" Temari asked, making TenTen laugh.

"No. Choji and Ino are though. Anyway, that's Iruka over there, I think you probably met him last night as well. Ah! There's Haku with him." Kankuro looked to where Iruka had just picked up a small boy. "They're cousins. When Iruka's brother ran away, their father turned on Iruka. Iruka took Haku with him in case his father turned on him next." She frowned, looking round. "Hinata should be here." Just then there was a crash, and TenTen laughed. "Seems she just fell into heaven." Kankuro looked to where Naruto had apparently caught her and the tray she had been holding. She looked like she was about to spontaneously combust. "Ah, Neji's decided to grace us with his presence." She sighed sarcastically. A man walked over to them, looking very annoyed.

"TenTen, I said wait for me." He snapped.

"And I said stop sulking. Besides, Baby Sakura ran off to make a friend." She grinned at Gaara who was looking interestedly at Sakura. Sakura was chattering away to what seemed like no one. Kankuro smiled slightly. They looked so sweet.

"Is something funny?" Neji snapped at him. Kankuro looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

"Yes, in fact there is." He shifted Gaara in his arms. "You seem to think I'm scared of you. But trust me on this one, I'm really not." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, but I can if you want me to." He smirked. TenTen and Temari were repressing giggles as Neji growled. He turned and stormed off leaving them in silence.

"That was brilliant!" Temari laughed.

"He's a prick." Kankuro shrugged. TenTen rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, but I still love him." She sighed.

"Why?" Kankuro asked, making a face. The girls laughed again.

~x~

Kankuro stopped as Kiba turned to him. "Right, this is your first test run. Basically, Deidara's going to distract the crowd, and we have to sneak in and get what we can." Kankuro nodded, feeling nervous. What if he messed up? Would he get arrested? Would he be sent back to his father? He'd take the death sentence before he went back there. Naruto clapped him on the back.

"Don't sweat it mate, you'll do fine." The blonde grinned. Kankuro smiled slightly. It was good having people who said things like that. He guessed that meant they were friends. He had never really had friends before. His father had totally isolated them so they didn't tell anyone how bad he was. "Get ready." They watched as Deidara jumped onto the statue with a shout.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready to be amazed!" He called. People gathered already. That was effective. Naruto beckoned to him, and they blended in. Deidara was busy doing magic tricks up on the statue as they moved through. Kankuro was quite pleased at how easy this seemed…until a shout went up.

"I've been robbed!" Kankuro glanced around, spotting the frozen Kiba and Naruto. Deidara was suddenly making a great show of looking around."There!" He shouted. "Just down that alley!" He jumped off, running towards said alley. Kankuro suddenly felt himself pulled along with the crowd. He needed to get out of there and find the others. A hand suddenly grabbed his and pulled him free of the stampede. Kiba was running along, pulling him towards another alley. Kankuro tried to concentrate on running, but he could only focus on Kiba's hand clasping his own. He felt the blush rise, but fought it as Kiba slowed to a walk.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you what to do if that happens." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he dropped Kankuro's hand.

"It was a little alarming." Kankuro muttered. Kiba grinned again.

"Well, for future reference, if that happens, whoever's doing the distraction will send everyone else on a wild goose chase while we all scarper. We meet at the park."

"The park?"

"Just down here." He led Kankuro into a little kiddie park. Everything was faded, but it was sweet in a way. Kiba sat on the middle of a seesaw, as Kankuro perched on a bench. "So you have fun on your first time?"

"Oodles." Kanukro rolled his eyes. "Can't think of anything better than being crushed by angry people who just got robbed." Kiba laughed as Naruto jumped the fence.

"Hay." He sat on one end of the seesaw, making Kiba slide down it.

"Wow, you're funny." Kiba snapped he fell off. Naruto grinned at him. Kiba picked himself up and went to sit next to Kankuro. A few minutes later, Deidara joined them, taking a place on the other end of the seesaw.

"So what did you guys get?" He asked. Kiba dug in his pockets, bringing out five wallets and a bracelet. Naruto proudly displayed a handful of rings and a necklace. Kankuro offered the purse and two wallets he had managed.

"You did pretty well for a first timer." Naruto commented as Deidara hid everything in his huge coat.

"Yay, I'm a born thief." Kankuro sighed.

"Aw, you still having second thought about all this?" Kiba teased.

"Clearly." He snapped. Kiba wrapped an arm around him with a bark like laugh.

"We aint been caught yet, and we've been doing this for years! Don't worry about it." Kankuro nodded, but his inner voice still told him this was wrong.

~x~

Two weeks on, Kankuro was once again wondering around the walkways, not sure why he was doing that. He looking down into the clearing, and spotted Kiba. He frowned. He, Temari and Gaara had now moved into their own little tree house that was next to Kiba's. Why was he out this late? He moved to one of the trees, climbing down. "What you doing down here?" He asked as he walked closer. Kiba looked round, smiling at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He pointed out, watching as Kankuro flopped next to him.

"I saw you, and wondered why you were out." He shrugged, lying down. "So why _are_ you out?"

"No reason really, I just felt like sleeping out here tonight."

"Won't it be cold?"

"Might be, but I'll worry about that when I get there." He shrugged. Kankuro smiled slightly. Just like Kiba. They spent a lot of time together. He had gotten to know Kiba's optimistic, happy-go-lucky outlook very well. He liked that about him. He was just so…everything. It was a weird thing to say, but he really was. "Why were you out?"

"Temari was whining at me."

"Why?"

"No idea, she just decided it would be fun to have a bitch." Kiba gave a bark like laugh. "You know you sound like a dog when you do that."

"Now that's not nice." Kiba laughed again, making a mock insulted face.

"You're right, I'm sorry…Mutt." Kiba punched his arms with another laugh. They fell silent, both staring up at the sky. Kankuro turned his head to the side, studying Kiba. Kiba noticed, looking back at him.

"What?" He asked. Kankuro was reminded of his first night there. He still couldn't place why he was staring at him.

"Nothing." He sighed, looking back up. He could have sworn he saw Kiba smirk.

"So you like it here?" He asked after a second. Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, this whole thing is like some brilliant dream, and I'm scared I'll wake up back in bed at my fathers house." Kankuro yelped when Kiba pinched him. "What was that for Mutt?" He grumbled. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Kiba though.

"Check you were awake." He grinned, moving his head to rest on Kankuro's shoulder again. Kankuro laughed slightly, resting his cheek on Kiba's hair again. He hoped he would never have to leave Kiba's side.

* * *

**REVIEW! NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright loves? Just want to say my baby brother is making this very difficult to do. I'm doing this while feeding him, so the laptop is covered in macaroni cheese.**

**Do you guys want another one of cuteness before we get into the exciting mildly scary bit?**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Kankuro sat, watching Kiba through the little window. He watched him pull the black jacket off oh so slowly, before grabbing the t-shirt and pulling that off as well, revealing his back. Damn, how the hell could a back be that sexy? "Kankuro?" His head snapped round to looked at his sister. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Kankuro dismissed, glancing back out. The light was off now, and Kiba was absent from the window. Rain pelted down outside, mimicking Kankuro's despair. Seriously, what was he thinking? Kiba wouldn't want him. He was too messed up for anyone to want. He let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Temari asked, stepping over Gaara and sitting next to him.

"I'm fine." He muttered, looking away from her.

"No you're not. So come on, spill." She folded her arms. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah I know." He sighed. "It's just…complicated."

"We have all night. Come on, just tell me." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please?" Kankuro sighed, looking back at her.

"Fine, just don't freak out okay?"

"I won't." She promised. "Now out with it."

"Alright." He sighed. "You know I've been spending a lot of time with Kiba?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I just feel different around him." He blushed. Temari looked at him questioningly. "I think I might…you know…like him." Temari gasped.

"As in like him like him?!"

"What does that even mean?"

"You love him?"

"That's a bit of a dramatic way to put it, but I might do. I really don't know." He mumbled, looking down. Temari grinned, hugging him.

"That's so cute!" She squealed.

"What happened to no freaking out?" He growled.

"You said no freaking out, not no squealing." She ruffled his hair and Kankuro rolled his eyes. Why did he even tell her?

**~x~**

Kankuro grinned as Kiba ran to another shop. He liked this. When they went into the town, just the two of them, and didn't have to steal anything. They did it a lot. "Hay, come look at this!" Kiba called. Kankuro obeyed, slouching along.

"What?"

"This." He pointed. Kankuro followed his finger, looking down at what he was looking at. It was a necklace. A pointed fang had been fixed to a thin chain by gold covering its top, and a small, star like diamond had been set in the middle. At least Kankuro assumed it was a diamond. It was sparkly either way.

"It's nice." He shrugged. "Try it on." Kankuro suddenly found himself pulled into the shop by that hand. What was it with Kiba and holding his hand? He waited as Kiba fumbled with the clasp at the back. "Urg, Kankuro do it." He grumbled as the shop assistant laughed. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"A bit to complex is it Mutt?"

"No, it's just really stiff!" Kiba grumbled, as Kankuro took it from him. He had to admit, Kiba was right. When he finally got it on, Kiba stared miserably in the mirror. "I hate being skint." He sighed. "It'll take ages before I can afford this." Kankuro shrugged, helping him take it off again. He didn't really know what to say to that. He wished he could just buy it for Kiba, just to make him smile again, but he'd looking like an idiot. Kiba thanked the woman before slinking out. Kankuro waited a second before turning to the woman.

"Can you keep that on hold for me?" He asked.

"Sure hon, is that your boyfriend?" She grinned. Kanuro shrugged.

"Not right now."

**~x~**

Kankuro blinked. Was he still asleep? Looking round the clearing he saw Temari, singing to herself as she hung up streamers. "Tem…?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning a party!" Sakura sang, dancing past him with her little arms filled with balloons…which meant she was carrying three. Kankuro frowned. Why a party? They already had got them all presents.

"Why?" Kankuro asked, side stepping the hyperactive child.

"Well, since there's three birthdays coming up, TenTen decided we should have a party. We sent Naruto out to keep Kiba, Gaara and Iruka busy while we do all this."

"Okay…" He looked around, not sure what to do. Luckily, he was rescued by Deidara.

"Oi Kankuro, come help with this!" The blonde called from the other side of the clearing.

"What?" Kankuro asked when he reached them.

"Nothing really, just didn't think you'd want to help." Deidara grinned, handing him a drink. "The girls know what they're doing."

"Probably. They wouldn't let us help anyway."

"You know what though, Shikamaru is actually off his ass and doing something." Deidara said thoughtfully, pointing. Kankuro looked. Said brunette was helping Temari put the streamers higher than she could reach. "I reckon he has quite a crush on your sister."

"Remind me to add him to my list of people to kill later." Kankuro sighed, folding him arms. He was watching them like a hawk now. He would never admit it, but he was ridiculously protective of his older sister, and as such didn't like the idea of some wimp going near her.

"I think Temari might be into him as well." The blonde commented. Kankuro hated to admit it, but he was right. Temari was clearly flirting, and kept standing too close to him for Kankuro's liking. "Do I spy an overprotective brother on the horizon?" Deidara asked, nudging him.

"I'm not overprotective…I'm just cautious."

"Look in all honesty mate, I don't think she would need your help. Your sisters' nuts."

"I know." Kankuro sighed. "Doesn't stop the urge to kill that prick though." Deidara grinned, leaning back. They stayed there until it got dark and it was time to light the fire. As Iruka, the one who usually took care of it, was gone, Kankuro and Deidara were set that task. By the end of it, Kankuro despised all forms of fire. Who knew setting one was so difficult? The bastard just wouldn't light! Finally, the pair stood back, looking in pride at the roaring bonfire. It felt good to have done that. TenTen suddenly let out a yelp.

"They're coming! Quick!" The group dove off in different directions, hiding behind trees and tables. Kankuro didn't see the point, as they were quite clearly going to be there, but he guessed it would be the thought that counted. He watched from the tree he, Deidara and Ino were perched in as Naruto bounded in and promptly vanished behind a bush. Iruka followed, holding a bemused looking Gaara. Kiba came in last, making Kankuro's heart flip as usual.

"What-" Kiba began, but TenTen and Temari jumped out, followed by the others. Kankuro dropped down last, smirking at the stunned look.

"Surprise." TenTen grinned, hugging the younger man. "Happy birthday to the three of you."

"We decided you'd like a party." Shikamaru shrugged with a sigh.

"Party?" Gaara was frowning, little face a mask of pure concentration as he was put down. He shook his head. "My birthdays in a week." The red head visibly jumped when Sakura hugged him.

"It's an early party." She cheered, promptly attaching herself to Iruka's leg.

"This is so sweet guys." Iruka was smiling as he tried to walk with Sakura clinging on his leg.

"And, even better, we have early presents." Temari grinned, taking three packages out from behind her back. She passed them out, crouching to give Gaara his. "Sakura chose yours." She told him. Sakura grinned, falling off Iruka's leg.

"Yeah! It took aaaaaages to find it." She grinned. "Open it, open it!" Gaara carefully pulled the paper back, focusing on not ripping it. Kankuro couldn't help but smile at what he held up. It was a little brown teddy. Gaara was studying it. "Do you like it?" Sakura asked, jumping up and down with her hands on his arm. Gaara nodded, hugging it to him. Kankuro's smile grew when he gave Sakura a quick, shy hug. He could almost feel the repressed 'awwww' from all the girls.

"You next Iruka." TenTen ordered, grinning from her place held in Neji's arms. Iruka pulled off the paper, revealing a book. Kankuro didn't know much about that one, but Temari had insisted he had wanted it when they had gone out to buy all the stuff about a week ago.

"Where did you find it?" He asked in a breathless voice after a moment of staring.

"Some little place down one of the alleys." Temari smiled. "You like it?"

"It's amazing!" He smiled, hugging the two nearest, happening to be Temari and Choji.

"And you Kiba." TenTen prompted. Kiba ripped the paper open, revealing another box.

"Wow! A box! Just what I always wanted!" He gasped, grinning when Sakura shook her head.

"No silly. In the box." She scolded. Kiba let out a bark like laugh.

"Thanks for the tip." He grinned, opening it. He stopped when he saw what was inside. Kankuro looked pointedly away as he looked up. It was the necklace. "Wow." He said again, picking it up carefully, as though afraid it would break. Temari, who had sidled over, nudged him.

"I think he likes it." She giggled in his ear.

"Shut it." Kankuro grumbled, folding his arms defensively.

"Oi Kankuro, help me." He called. Kankuro sighed, moving next to him. That damn clasp was as difficult as ever. He finally got the chain done up, and Kiba turned with a grin. "Thanks." He said, nodding. Somehow Kankuro thought it was more than the help he was thanking him for.

**~x~**

Kankuro leant against the tree, watching Kiba from the shadows. He looked so peaceful. "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come and lie down?" Kiba suddenly asked, making Kankuro jump. Kiba looked at him with a grin. "Betcha didn't think I knew you were there did ya?" Kankuro didn't answer, just walked and sat beside him.

"Did you like the party?" He asked after a while of staring up.

"Yeah, it was absolutely awesome. Gaara and baby Sakura were so sweet."

"Why do you guys all call her baby Sakura?" He asked, lying down.

"She was the youngest until Gaara got here, so the name just stuck. TenTen was actually pregnant when she and Neji got here."

"Really? I didn't think they were married or anything."

"Nope, but they wanted to be. Neji's parents wouldn't allow it, so they ran away, bringing Hinata with them." Kiba shrugged. They were silent. "Thanks by the way."

"The party was all TenTen's idea." He sighed. "I didn't know about it until I got down this morning."

"I didn't mean the party."

"I know." He sighed.

"I can't believe you actually remembered though." Kiba shook his head. "That was ages ago."

"I actually asked the woman to hold it." He admitted.

"Wow, why?" Kiba asked with a frown. Kankuro shrugged.

"I don't know. Good thing I did though, it was the last one in the shop."

"I love it." Kiba grinned. Kankuro felt oddly let down by the last word.

"Don't mention it." He sighed. After a moment, Kankuro couldn't help but look sideways at Kiba. The necklace glittered around his neck in the light. Kiba met his eyes.

"What?" He asked. "No wait, don't tell me. Nothing, right?" Kankuro smiled slightly.

"Right." He sighed, staring back up. No matter how many times that happened between them, Kankuro still could never bring himself to say what he really was thinking at that point. 'I Love You.'

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay to all my 2 avid readers, lolz. Well, my day has been a mix, as is this chapter. On the plus side, I started a latin dance class at collage, on the minus, I suck at it. On the plus side, I didn't have a teacher in law. On the minus, I just found out a really close friend of mine has cancer. So you know, its one of those 'If you annoy me I may or may not deck you.'**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Kankuro was watching them like a hawk. In fact, the only reason he wasn't over there and his fist wasn't in the brunette's face was the hand on his arm. Kiba was keeping him firmly in place by the use of a single hand wrapped around his upper arm. Damn the power that boy held over him! He looked back. "Leave them." Kiba said, a small smile on his face at Kankuro's reaction. "He's a decent guy."

"I don't care." Kankuro snapped. "He shouldn't be feeling up my sister." He looked back to the pair. Shikamaru was lent against one of the trees they both clearly thought was hidden from view, while Temari was leaning in on him, pressing her lips on hers.

"I think she's the one doing the feeling up." Kiba laughed.

"I should rip his head off for that." Kankuro growled, actually trying to pull from Kiba's hand, but it tightened.

"Quit that." He sighed. "Come on, I wanna show you something." Kankuro couldn't help but obey as Kiba pulled him back and into the trees.

"What happened to 'this is the last thing'?" He snapped. He should be back there killing Shikamaru! He should have broken both his legs by now! He didn't escape just for someone to try and tie her down again!

"Okay, seriously, this will be the last thing." Kiba laughed as they walked through the trees. They were starting to head up a hill now.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How specific Mutt, remind me to come to you will all my questions." Kiba ignored him. At length the trees thinned. Kiba stopped and pointed.

"This is so awesome." He grinned. Kankuro looked, following the line of his finger until he saw it. A rocky little pool of steaming water. A little hot spring.

"Holy hell." He breathed as Kiba ran forwards. "How'd you find this?" He walked to where Kiba was standing.

"I was just exploring one day, and I found this place! I spent like, three hours in there." Kiba grinned, shrugging off his jacket. Kankuro tensed when Kiba tugged his t-shirt over his head, revealing that yes, in fact his front was as hot as his back, hotter even. Kiba looked at him. "You just going to stand there?"

"Course not." Kankuro muttered, going for his jacket. Kiba stripped down to his boxers, jumping into the little pool with a splash. Kankuro, who was also down to his boxers, was suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Kiba's head broke the surface in a movie worthy spray, brown hair shaking.

"Come on, nothing'll bite." He shot him a wolfish grin. "Unless you want me to." Kankuro barely suppressed the blush. The only reason eh hadn't jumped Kiba before now was his extraordinary self control, and it was taking all he had not to ignore said self control.

"You're an ass Mutt." Kankuro mumbled, sliding into the water.

"It's an ass you love." He stuck his butt out of the water to emphasise.

"Get that thing out of my face." He sighed, leaning back against the warm rock. It was having a bizarre effect on him. He felt all his worries about Shikamaru and Temari floating away, along with his worry about Gaara.

"Was I right or what?" Kiba said, leaning against the opposite side.

"Mmm." Was all Kankuro could be bothered to respond with. Kankuro watched lazily as Kiba closed his eyes, head falling back to reveal his neck. God what he wanted to do to that neck. Again his self control had to be used in the extreme with the mental image of what he wanted to do. He jumped when something brushed against his foot. The culprit was quickly identified as Kiba's foot. Oh god. Was he trying to get jumped? Kankuro had to take a deep breath before he could relax again. He just had to calm down…but that was far easier said than done.

~x~

Kankuro didn't even bother announcing his presence that night. He just walked over and flopped beside Kiba, who was leisurely stretched out. "You liked the pool then?" He asked with a grin.

"It was a freaking god send. I doubt Shikamaru would have the use of his legs without it."

"You talked to him then?" Kankuro nodded confirmation. "And?"

"I scared the shit out of him. Sadly Temari had scared most of it out of him anyway." Kiba gave a bark like laugh.

"I can understand that. Your sister is really scary."

"We kind of had to be." Kankuro admitted, fixing his eyes on the stars above. "Growing up everyone had this expectation of us to be as terrifying as our dad. Me and Temari did it so he would have less to hate us for." He felt a weight settle on his chest, and looked down. Kiba had moved to be lying on his side, pressed right against Kankuro with his head on his chest. Kankuro sighed, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"Is that why you're so protective over them?" He asked softly, turning his face skywards.

"I guess." Kankuro muttered. "I just don't want to see her hurt again, by anyone."

"Shika's a really decent guy Kankuro. He's not going to hurt her."

"He'd better not." Kankuro growled. Kiba laughed, the feeling of it echoing through Kankuro's chest. It felt nice to lie like that. It felt right.

~x~

The shout was different this time. "That kid robbed me!" The group all turned, looking at the crowd.

"Oh shit." Naruto breathed. They all turned and ran. The shouts of the crowd followed them as they ran.

"This way!" Kiba shouted, turning down another alley. Kankuro was running next to him, heart pounding. His inner voice was screaming 'I told you so' at him. They reached a fence. "Over!" Kiba panted. Neji jumped, followed by Naruto. Kankuro jumped, turning to Kiba, who was climbing, but the crowd had caught up. One of the policemen leading it grabbed Kiba, pulling him back. Kankuro felt himself pulled into a bush and out of sighed. Kiba was pulled to the floor and hit, stopping his yelling with a yelp. Kankuro felt his eyes go wide. No! He tried to run for him, but Naruto held him back. "No you idiot, you'll get caught as well!" He hissed, holding him back by the arms.

"We have to help him!" Kankuro hissed back, trying to squirm free. "Let me go!

"There is nothing you can do! We can only wait!" Neji growled.

"For what? The death sentence?" Kankuro felt a hand cover his mouth to silence. He had no choice. He watched as the men in their uniforms dragged Kiba off, throwing him unceremoniously into the back of a van. He felt so helpless. Why weren't they letting him help? He could have done something! He could have helped him! The van drove out of sight, and Kankuro went limp in Naruto's grip, staring after him. They had gone. They had gone and taken Kiba with him.

"We need to go." Neji sighed after a moment. Kankuro rounded on him, furious.

"Oh, now the bright ideas come do they? Cause you know what, I'd say that was a fairly fucking obvious one!" He shouted at the man.

"Kankuro, calm down."

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! You just abandoned him! I mean, jeeze, I don't know about you, but I doubt he would have don't that to any of us!" Neji looked stunned by his outburst. "Fuck this, I'm going." He turned, stamping away.

"Hay, where are you going?" Naruto called.

"Home, what the hell do you think?" He growled.

"Wait up then! We're coming too!" Naruto tried calling, but Kankuro ignored him, stomping towards the nearest of the tunnels. He slid into the sewers and began running. He couldn't stop. He had to run, he had to get away. He hated this! He felt so helpless. He hammered on the door at the end, feeling his eyes start to well up. The door was pulled open, revealing Iruka.

"Kankuro? What happened, where are the others?" He asked, sounded panicked. Kankuro let out a growl and pushed past him. He couldn't stand to be around anyone right then. It just reminded him of what they had done. They could have saved Kiba. Kankuro knew they could have done. So why didn't they? He ran past all the staring people, heading out into the trees. He didn't know where he was going, but right then that didn't matter. He just needed to be alone.

~x~

Naruto knocked on the door, and it was opened in a second. Iruka looked at them relieved…until he noticed Kiba was missing. "What happened?" Neji ignored the question, pushing past.

"Where is Kankuro?"

"I don't know, he just ran off, now will you please tell me what the hell happened."

"Kiba's been arrested."

"What?!"

"We were spotted, and we all ran, but Kiba was last. The policemen grabbed him and dragged him off."

"Why'd Kankuro run off through?"

"He got really angry because we stopped him running after Kiba." Naruto said s Neji stormed off to go interrogate someone else as to Kankuro's whereabouts. "He really freaked out. Started shouting and screaming that we abandoned him and we could have saved him."

"And could you?"

"I doubt it. Maybe before they got him in the van, but once they did that it was over." He shrugged. Iruka sighed.

"So what now?"

"We need to call a meeting." Naruto decided, walking past him. "Now."

~x~

Kankuro looked up into the night sky, eye's streaming with tears. He couldn't believe it had come to this. He had run away from everyone. He just didn't want anyone to come near him if it wasn't Kiba. The stars were out again. He had lived in a world that taught him what would happen to Kiba. They had been after Kiba for so long, and now they had him they wouldn't risk letting him go. They would execute him. Kiba's voice rang in his head as he gazed up. 'Whenever someone dies, they become a star.' But he didn't want Kiba to be a star. He wanted Kiba for his own. 'I hope I can be like that when its my time.' Kankuro shook his head.

"It's not your time." He whispered. He was going to get Kiba back, with or without anyone's help.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, up and running! Now, I want to apologise in advance for the end. I was being a bit of an emo at the time of writing it.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Temari sat crosslegged beside TenTen, listening to the news. Naruto folded his arms. "They took him off in a van and we don't know where to."

"Why does that matter? They'll ultimately send him to the state prison anyway." Neji sighed, folding his arms as well. "We can just break him out from there."

"They won't send him to prison." A voice said from the trees. They all looked round. It was Kankuro.

"And how would you know?" Neji sneered.

"Because me and Temari know those people. Kiba's been a huge thorn in their side for most of his life, trust me, they won't risk him getting away." Kankuro's voice was shaking, filled with fear and worry. Temari suddenly understood what he meant.

"Oh no." She breathed, the fear in his voice suddenly filling her.

"What's that meant to mean?" Neji growled.

"They're gonna kill him." She breathed. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Naruto asked, and Temari could see that same fear taking hold of him as well.

"They won't let him get away." Kankuro walked to the middle of the circle. "They're going to have him executed." He was visibly shaking now, arms clamped tight over his chest like he was trying to hold his heart from jumping clean out. "They will keep him in maximum security until the day. He won't even get a trial."

"But that's unfair!" Ino gasped, jumping up.

"There people don't know what fair and unfair means." Kankuro sounded so bitter. Temari rarely heard him use that tone. She had only heard it twice before, first when he had been shouting at their father, and then when he had decided they were getting out of there. "The fact is they will kill him if we don't stop them."

"But how can we stop them?" Naruto asked, growling low.

"I suggest we break him out of prison." Neji said, taking charge.

"No." Kankuro shook his head. "It's impossible to get someone out of those places."

"So you're suggesting we leave him?" Neji growled. Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"No, unlike you I don't abandon people, but we need some other way to get him out. The only chance we have is at the actual thing."

"No! I will not leave it that long!" Neji growled.

"You don't know these people!" Kankuro shouted, arm waving angrily.

"I know them fine." Neji replied loftily. Kankuro turned in anger, folding his arms.

"Do what you want. I'm going to do it my way."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Neji yelled as he started walking towards the door.

"Going to save Kiba. Have fun failing." He sneered back. Temari jumped up.

"Kankuro, wait!" He turned.

"No, stay here Temari. I'm coming back, but not until I find Kiba." Temari ran over, pulling a matchbook from her pocket. She had been told to follow it in an emergency, and this defiantly counted as one.

"Here, this will help." She muttered, pressing it into his hand.

"Thanks." He walked off.

"What did you give him?" She looked round. It was TenTen.

"A hint. He knows what he's doing better than any of us."

"How can he?" Neji sneered. "He's just a kid."

"So's Kiba." Temari sighed, looking at them. "But that didn't stop him doing all this."

~x~

Kankuro looked down at the matchbook, inspecting the name. 'Three dogs inn.' Looking up at the sign baring the same words on the match book. He was here. Why had Temari sent him here? "You lost kid?" A voice asked. Kankuro whipped round. For a moment he could have sworn he was looking at Kiba, but then he realised who it had to be.

"You're Kiba's sister." He breathed. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"You're Hana! You're Kiba's sister!" He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and held against the alley wall.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?"

"Kiba's in danger!" Kankuro chocked. "They're gonna kill him!" The grip on his throat loosened.

"Explain. Now." She ordered. "But if you're lying to me I swear-"

"I'm not lying!" He gasped. "He was arrested the other day, but I didn't get to him before they took him off, and I can pretty much guarantee he's going to literally get it in the neck."

"And let me guess, you want to break him out of prison."

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"There is no way to get him out of where he's been sent, that's why I left the others, but I know how to get him out."

"Oh I see. Some master plan that you want me to take part in?"

"Yes." Hana blinked at his blunt answer. "Look, I know what to do, I just need help in doing it. Once he's safe you can do what the hell you want and I swear I will never tell anyone where you are, just please help."

"Why should I?" Hana growled, dropping him.

"He's your brother!" Kankuro stood. "Don't you even care?!"

"I do care." She muttered. "I just…I can't face him." She turned, eyes watering slightly. "Get out of here kid."

"But-"

"I said go. He wouldn't accept my help. Not after what I've done."

"He's not really in a position to say no. Please, he'll di-"

"I said go!" Kankuro looked at her in despair for a second, before turning. What was he going to do now? He had hoped for just a second that he might have found an allay. But no. He walked away. Time to rethink. How could he pull this off on his own?

~x~

Hana's fists were clenched as she stood, watching him go. The next arrival didn't help. "That was harsh, even by my standards." Itachi commented. His very voice ground on her nerves at that point.

"What do you want Uchiha?" She snapped.

"Is that anyway to talk to a fellow gang member?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised.

"It is when said member is being a royal pain in my ass." She snapped. A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked round at Kakashi, the father figure of the group.

"You should help your brother." He said.

"He wouldn't want my help. I abandoned him."

"But if you help him now, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Kisame shrugged, landing on the lid of dumpster next to her with a clang.

"And besides, it won't just be you helping." Kakuzu said, stepping into the light.

"We're fucking here too. All for one and one for all and all that bullshit." Hidan grinned. The others nodded. Hana sighed.

"He's already gone." She pointed out.

"And when has that ever been a problem for us?" Kakashi grinned. Hana turned, looking at the gang she now saw as a family. A grin lit her face.

"Bring him back here, let's hear him out."

~x~

Kankuro let out a muffled yell when a hand closed over his mouth. He kicked out, but whoever it was lifted him off the ground. A blindfold was tied over his eyes, followed by a gag replacing the hand over his mouth. His hands were bound behind his back and he felt himself being carried off.

No!

He had to stop this! He couldn't get kidnapped for christssake! That was just ridiculous! He suddenly felt himself dumped onto a chair, and both the blindfold was pulled off. Hana sat there, smirking. Kankuro looked round in confusion as the gag was loosened along with his wrists. He pulled his hands free and the gag off. "You know there are easier ways to get someone's attention." He grumbled, throwing the rope and the strip of material down.

"I know, but it was more fun that way."

"Not for me. So you reconsidered?"

"Yeah. I'll hear your plan out, and decide if it's feasible." She leant back. "Want a drink?"

"Depends what it is." He said, folding his arms. Hana laughed.

"You sound so suspicious."

"Yeah, well, I've been poisoned twice before, and it wasn't a nice time in my life, so you know."

"Twice?" A voice asked. Kankuro turned, looking at the man standing behind him. Jesus that was one scary ass man. He was huge, with oddly blue looking skin and dark blue hair, and the white mask covering his face didn't help.

"My dad was a real asshole." He explained, before turning back to Hana. "I think I'll put off the drink."

"Fair enough. So, what's this little plan of yours?"

"It's risky, but seriously is the only way we can get him out."

"Yeah yeah, I get that bit, get into the details."

"There are two opportunities to get Kiba. The first will be the transport, but in Kiba's case it will be to well guarded to risk it. The second is when he's actually up there. Once he gets on the gallows most guards will leave, because they hate watching that kind of thing. That's when we have to get him, but we have to be quick. We need to get him off the platform and out." Kankuro leant forwards, whispering the rest of his plan fast.

"I like it." Hana nodded slightly. "But with one little adjustment."

"What?"

"I'll let you know later. The point is we're in."

"We?" The man behind him put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Yeah kid, we." Kankuro nodded, not wanting to say anything to upset the man.

"So why're you so intent on helping Kiba anyway?" Hana asked, frowning. Kankuro looked down.

"He means a lot to me is all." He mumbled. Luckily, Hana didn't press the matter.

"Okay guys." She stood. We're going to need a lot of preparation to pull this off, so let's get moving." Kankuro found himself pulled off his seat and from the room. He hoped this was going to work.

~x~

Neji swore, leaning against the wall. They had failed. Damn Kankuro for being right! Speaking of him they hadn't seen him for three weeks. The execution dare had been set for next week, and Neji was out of ideas. This was the third time they had tried to rbeak him out, and Neji was totally out of ideas. Naruto looked at him. "We need to get out of here."

"I know." He growled.

"Neji we can't keep doing this."

"I'm aware of that. We just need a new plan."

"No. Neji, Kankuro was right, that place is impossible."

"We can do it!"

"No. Come on." Naruto growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. "We can't do anything."

~x~

Kiba sat on the cold, hard bench, head in his hands and mind running over his life. He wished for just that bit more time. He had wanted to see Sakura, and now Gaara, grow up. He had wanted to find Hana. He had wanted to say goodbye to everyone before he went. Most of all, he had wanted to lie with Kankuro one last time. Just one more chance to be close to him. One more chance to touch him. If only he could have run faster. They were right there. He was right there. He smiled slightly. At least his last view of the outside world had been of the man he loved.

He looked round when the door of his cell opened. A solemn looking man stood there, a rope in his hand. "Its time kid. Are you ready?"

"That's a bit of a stupid question don't you think?" Kiba laughed, standing and holding out his hands.

"Oh right." The man blushed, fumbling with the rope to tie Kiba's hands together. "Sorry."

"Don't be. To be honest, I've had this coming for a while." Kiba bit his lip, forcing back tears. "I'm just hoping no one I know came."

"What?"

"Would you want your family to see you die?" Kiba asked, weak laughed tinted with repressed tears. The guard began to lead him out. Kiba took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes.

'I'm sorry Kankuro.'

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the finale of our story, the last chapter!!!!!!!!**

***Puts on deep voice* And now the end is nigh! :D I have had such a shit day, but I totally binged on anything I could find, so...:)**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Kankuro sat in his seat, tense with nerves. He nearly jumped up right there when Kiba was led out. He looked so skinny and small. As he was lead up the steps, Kankuro noticed most of the guards standing and hurrying out. Good. He knew that would happen. He shifted the white cloak around his shoulders a little more, an attempt at hiding from the sudden cold that swept over him.

Where was Hana?

The guards were gone! She should have acted! He watched as Kiba was led to where the noose hung, waiting for him. It was slipped around his neck and tightened. "Think you can loosen it up a bit?" Kiba asked, turning his head to the executioner. Kankuro almost laughed. Trust him to make a joke at a time like this. Kankuro spotted a single tear running down his cheek as the rough bag was placed over his head.

'Damn it Hana! Do it already!' He growled in his head, looking round. He couldn't see them anywhere, but he did spot…Neji! He, Naruto and Iruka were sitting there, watching. Iruka was nearly crying. Shit, what the hell were they doing here? He looked back as the list of crimes were being read out. He wanted to scream. Where the hell was that woman?! The executioner moved to the lever, ready. Oh god. Oh god no! She wasn't coming! NO!

He pulled the lever, but as Kiba fell, an axe flew out of no where, thudding into where the rope had been tied. 'I will kill her.' Kankuro decided. He had nearly had a freaking heart attack. He heard the gun shot and knew his signal. Donning the white mask he pulled the white hood up and stood, walking swiftly to where Kiba was sat, looking round under the bag.

"Well what have we here?" Hana's voice rang out with a sneer. Kankuro glanced back. She and the others were stood at the top of the stairs, various weapons in their hands, all dressed identical to him. God, talk about over dramatic. The outfits had been the minor adjustment she had mentioned. Apparently it was a trade mark of theirs.. "Hanging a kid? Now that's just not nice." Kankuro reached Kiba and crouched in front of him, pulling the bag off. Kiba blinked in the sudden light, looking around.

"Hay Mutt." He said softly, reaching round to untie his wrists.

"Kankuro?" He breathed.

"Who'd you expect? Neji? He's too thick to pull anything like this off." The second his hands were free, Kiba pulled his masked face forwards, pressing his lips onto the plastic.

"I thought I was a gonner." He said softly.

"You aint getting away that easy." Kankuro grinned, pulling another cloak and mask from inside his own. He quickly helped Kiba put them on before standing and turning, nodding to Hana. She nodded back, putting phase two into play.

"Now, on the first gun shot, all of you are to reach under your seats and take out what's under there." She called. "On the second, you will put them on." She raised the gun, firing it off. The whole crowd moved as one, not wanting to disobey. She fired again, and they all put on identical white cloaks and masks. "Hoods up everyone. On the third gun shot you will stand and walk to the doors. You will not go out." She ordered. She fired. Kankuro quickly pulled Kiba up, pulling him close and whispering.

"Hold onto my hand. Whatever you do, do not lose me." Kiba happily grabbed his hand, gripping tight. Hana fired the gun again, and Kankuro pulled Kiba into the crowd, both blending seamlessly. He knew the others would have done the same, and that one of those shots would have dealt with the executioner, but Kankuro couldn't blame her for that. He had just attempted to hang her brother.

"On my fourth gun shot, you are to start walking. Walk to the town centre. Anyone who disobeys will be shot." She raised the gun and fired one last time. Everyone began walking. The heavy trump of feet made Kankuro's heart jump. His mind whirled as they walked through the doors.

Nearly there.

The second they were out, Kankuro began moving towards the edge of the crowd, pulling Kiba with him. He spotted his turn off and quickly made his way down it. He pulled open the manhole, pushing Kiba down and following him. He shut the cover, grabbing Kiba's hand tight again and breaking into a run. Kisame dropped down in front of them, but didn't look round as he began to run as well. The others dropped down in around them, every one of them running. No one looked round, no one even acknowledging the others. After about half an hour of silent running they reached the door.

Hana, who was leading them, pulled a key out, unlocking it and letting them all in before slamming the door shut. They made a small circle. "On three." Hana breathed.

"One." Kisame said, looking round. "Two, three." They all took the hoods down and masks off, except Kiba, who was a bit confused. Kankuro pulled the hood down and mask off for him before pulling Kiba to face him.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, inspecting him closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiba grinned, jumping at Kankuro and hugging him tightly. Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief, holding him tight. Kiba finally let go, looking round at Hana. Before she could blink, Kiba had thrown himself at her in a hug. "You stupid bitch!" He growled. "Where'd you go?!" The shocked Hana wrapped her arms around him after a moment.

"I'm so sorry." She said, looking down at him. "I shouldn't have just gone."

"No shit." He grumbled, stepping back and folding his arms. "But you came back, so…" He grinned, holding out a hand. "Forgive and forget."

"Yeah." Hana grinned. "Thanks."

"Well what else am I meant to say after you saved my ass back there."

"Don't pin that on me, it was all your boyfriends idea!" She laughed. Kankuro blushed, and suddenly wished he still had the mask on.

"Boyfriend?" Kiba asked, glancing at him.

"For the record, I never said that." Kankuro muttered. Kiba suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"And why not?" He demanded. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, but a shriek cut off any retort. TenTen grabbed Kiba, pulling him up into a tight hug, holding him close.

"You're okay!" She sobbed, burying her face into Kiba's shoulder. Someone began hammering on the door.

"It's probably for me." Kiba laughed, disentangling himself from TenTen. Kankuro stood back, watching as Naruto jumped on Kiba. A small smile lit his face as the others heard the commotion, all running in and starting to fuss over Kiba. He looked round when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. It was Hana.

"It worked." She smiled.

"I can see that." He observed.

"You pleased?"

"Just ask what you want to ask Hana." He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for games. Once the initial relief had worn off. Kankuro suddenly found himself watching Kiba's every move, checking if he was okay.

"Do you love him?" She asked, making Kankuro blink. He hadn't expected that.

"Yeah." He sighed, watching as Kiba was hugged by a hyperactive five year old.

"You should tell him."

"Probably, but I don't plan to. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"He only just got back. I don't want to ruin it for him." Hana turned him to face her. The usually dangerous looking face that tended to hold a 'I'm gong to kill you' expression had turned soft, and a small smile was there.

"Honestly? I think telling him would make it that bit better." She walked off, leaving Kankuro alone.

~x~

Kankuro smiled, looking at the figure stretched out in the middle of the clearing, highlighted by the starlight. "Thought I'd find you here." He said, smiling slightly. Kiba turned his head, looking at him with a smile of his own.

"I didn't think I'd ever see this again." He said, looking back up as Kankuro lay beside him. "Hana told me you came up with all that."

"I couldn't let you die." Kankuro shrugged. Hana's words earlier came back to him, and he sat up, looking down at Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asked. "Nothing again?"

"Not this time." Kankuro leant down, pressing his lips on Kiba's. He pulled back just as Kiba began to move his lips. "I love you Mutt." He said as he looked down at him, meaning every word.

"I know." Kiba grinned, reaching his arms up and wrapping them round Kankuro's neck. "I love you too." Kankuro smirked, letting Kiba pull him back down into the kiss.

* * *

**REVIEW! And any requests for a prologe will be dealt with through that:D**


End file.
